WW1 rerun II (map game)
Scenario *''Ever fancy running your own nation, well, here's your chance to do so!'' *''It's January 1st, 1913 and the run up to World War 1.'' The pace of history has quickened as the names of T'zar Nicholas II, Lenin, the Marconi Wireless Telegraph Company of America, Winston Churchill, Lloyd George, Woodrow Wilson, Warren Harding, Eamon De Valera, Jan Smuts and Kaiser Wilhelm II became a lot more topical in the newspapers of the time! Europe is a political tinderbox that is due to ignite at any time. Bulgaria conspires against its erstwhile allies over the political ownership of Macedonia and Serbia is becoming more bullish. The pro-separatist trouble still ferments in Ireland. The United States of America is still blissfully maintaining neutrality as Europe. The Mexican Revolution of 1910-1920 still rumbles on and some other people plot against El Salvador's president, Dr. Manuel Enrique Araujo. Denmark's import dependent economy, Australia's export dependent economy, Russia's weak economy, Germany's growing economy and America's booming economy all face many changes in the future and may well boom or bust. It is your chance to take charge of a nation. Can you avoid the horror of WW1 or the Great Depression? Will you win or lose in the decades that follow, assuming that World War 1, the Bolshevik Revolution, the Great Depression and\or World War 2 actually happen in this world. It could be possible that all of the naions of the world could avert the wars and bank crashes, or will history be the same as in our world. It's your choice. Tech level Technology is at 1913 levels and advances at a normal speed. Technical note #You need to have played a map game before taking Great Britain, France, Germany or Russia. #You can play as a vassal or colony, but need to declare independence or show due respect to your suzerain or colonial power. #A suzerain or colonial power is responsible for it's vassals or colonies as in real life, unless another player has take up the rule of a vassal or colony earlier. *''Remember things like:'' #Nukes, chemical weapons and bio weapons are a major force on the battle field. If you want to use them, you MUST NOT GO CRAZY, IT'S NOT DD1983! ##Nuclear war is limited by a doomsday clause- Maximum total yield per player each year is 5,000 KT (5 MT) and a total of 150,000 KT (150 MT) by all players added together in any one round. #The Russian army is larger than the entire population of Luxembourg for an obvious reason- there are many more Russians than Luxembourgers. #Don't go crazy since over-expatiation causes trouble. #Stay realistic. No daft stuff like Monaco conquering the world in a year! #The more mines, oil well, transport, infrastructure, bases, weapons, troops and factories you make, the better, since trade sanctions can stop vital imports like oil, aircraft and food. #A long war will sap morale for both parties, especially the losing side. #Jungle, desert, small atoll type islands, high mountains, big cities, major forts, major bunkers and polar zones make good defensive lands. #The mod(s) decide the outcome from their wisdom, but you can complain if you think it is biased. #Plausibility is in use and will be enforced more thoroughly. War Algo *War algo. *War algo results page. Mods *Mod 1- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 09:23, November 17, 2017 (UTC) *Mod 2- *Mod 3- *Mapmaker- :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:51, November 17, 2017 (UTC) *Deputy mapmaker- Turns 2 real life days= 1 turn. 1 turn = 3 months in game time. Turns will be turned at about 23.00.00 UTC. Base Map . Nations The game will start the day after it has 5 players! *British Empire ' ':. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information?' Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC)' **Australia :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **New Zealand :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **Canada :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **S. Africa :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 08:10, November 18, 2017 (UTC) **British India :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Trucial States :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Bhutan :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Nepal :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **British N. Borneo :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Afghanistan :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) **Egypt :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:08, November 21, 2017 (UTC) *French Empire **Monaco **Morocco **El Riff Berber Tribal Federation (Anti-French colonial rebellion) *German Empire *Italy **San Marino *Persia *Austria-Hungary *Spain **Andorra *Romania *Bulgaria Didcot1 (talk) 18:49, November 25, 2017 (UTC) *Serbia **Montenegro *Brazil *Mexico *Chile *Persia *Guatemala *Colombia *Norway *Argentina *Costa Rica *El Salvador *Venezuela *Brazil *Peru *Switzerland **Liechtenstein *Portugal. Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 18:30, November 24, 2017 (UTC) *Greece *Ottoman Empire **Rashidi Emirate of Ha'il and Jabal Shammar (Pro-Ottoman and fiercely anti-Najed) **Kingdom of Hejaz (Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion) **Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen''' (Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Emirate of Asir '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Mutawakkilite Kingdom of Yemen '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Albania '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' **Saudi Sultanate of Nejd '(Anti-Ottoman colonial rebellion)' *Sweden *Denmark Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 07:12, November 20, 2017 (UTC) *Belgium **Luxembourg *Netherlands *USA - Mli048 **Cuba - Mli048 **Haiti - Mli048 **Panama - Mli048 **Honduras - Mli048 **Nicaragua - Mli048 **Dominican Republic - Mli048 **Philippines - Mli048 ***Sultanate of Sulu '(Anti-USA colonial rebellion)' *Kingdom of Siam Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 07:36, November 25, 2017 (UTC) *Russia **Tanu-Tuva - **Mongolia - *Japan *China Game play 1913, 1st third *Mod events:'' **'January 13 – Edward Carson founds the (first) Ulster Volunteer Force by unifying several existing loyalist militias to resist home rule for Ireland.' **'January 23 – In the 1913 Ottoman coup d'état, Ismail Enver comes to power.' **'January 30 – The British House of Lords rejects an Irish Home Rule Bill.' **'February 9 – Mexican Revolution: Beginning of "La Decena Trágica", the rebellion of some military chiefs against the President Francisco I. Madero.' **'February 13 – Thubten Gyatso, the 13th Dalai Lama, declares the independence of Tibet from Qing dynasty China.' **'February 18 – Mexican Revolution: President Francisco I. Madero and Vice President José María Pino Suárez are forced to resign. Pedro Lascuráin serves as President for less than an hour before General Victoriano Huerta, leader of the coup, takes office.' **'February 22 – Mexican Revolution: Assassination of Francisco I. Madero and José María Pino Suárez.' **'March 4 – Woodrow Wilson becomes President of the United States of America.' **'March 17 – The Military Aviation Academy (Escuela de Aviación Militar) is founded in Uruguay.' **'March 18 – George I of Greece is assassinated after 50 years on the throne. He is succeeded by his son Constantine.' **'April 5 – The United States Soccer Federation is formed.' **'April 24 – The Woolworth Building opens in New York City. Designed by Cass Gilbert, it is the tallest building in the world at this date and for more than a decade after.' *'British Empire:' Another Irish Home Rule bill is issued and voted down by the House of Lords. A new cruiser, torpedo ram boat and frigate are laid down in Glasgow and start there 1 year long building process. A convoy sloops is laid down in Liverpool as starts it's 6 month construction process. Vauxhall Iron Works Ltd. (today's Vauxhall Motors Ltd.) starts looking into how it can help in any future conflict. They start thinking of a light van\ambulance design. We approach Scandinavia with the promise of respecting there neutrality if war breaks out. The British Empire condemns the killing of the Greek king and calls for calm in the Balkans and Ireland. **'Australia:'' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. A new gold mine starts to be dug out near Kilgoori. Holden Ltd. starts looking in to how it can help in any future conflict. They start thinking of a light van\ambulance design. **'New Zealand:' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. The fishing fleet is expanded. **'Canada:' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. A new Nova Scotia mine starts to be dug out on Nova Scotia. The fishing fleet is expanded. **'S. Africa:' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. A new gold mine starts to be dug out near Kimberly. **'British India:' Pledges unswerving loyalty to the empire. More cotton plantations are planted. **'Trucial States:' Pledges loyalty to the empire. More date and fig orchards are planted. **'Bhutan:' Pledges loyalty to the empire. More bridges are built. **'Nepal: ' Pledges loyalty to the empire. More bridges are built. **'British N. Borneo:' Pledges loyalty to the empire. More bridges and rubber plantations are built. **'Afghanistan:' Reluctantly pledges loyalty to the empire, but the locals dislike this since they regard the British as occupiers. More bridges are built. **'Egypt:' Reluctantly pledges loyalty to the empire, but the locals dislike this since they regard the British as occupiers. More bridges are built. More date and fig orchards are planted. *'Siam:' The Royal Thai Air Force and Faculty of Pharmaceutical Sciences at Chulalongkorn University are planned out for creation later this year. The 'Wild Tiger Corps' (a kind of Scout movement) is promoted in books and school lessons. *'United States of America: '''With our new president, we begin to build up our economy and navy to challenge the British Empire. With projections to overtake Britain industrially and financially somewhere in the mid 1920s, we begin heavy investments into new technologies. Proposals include the Barrel, an armored vehicle with large guns, planned to be ready by 1915. We encourage companies to invest into aerial technologies. With the Panama Canal opening next year, we see a new century. For the 1800s were British, the 1900s will be American! We build iron mines and more oil pipes in California and Texas. '(Secret): We train 15,000 soldiers, start to spread propaganda about how America must control the Western Sphere, and start to make plan called "War Plan Red" The plan is not fully made, but will involve the invasion and annexation of Canada. '(End Secret) '''We build 3 more dreadnoughts, planned to be done by July for the first two, August for the last. We try to make our nation less racist and sexist in order to increase the amount of people that can be used in American industries and support roles in the military. We first use planes as recon for our war against the Sulu. Integration of our colonies and territories into the country as States begin. We plan to have 12 new states by the end of the decade. '''Diplomatic offer: '''We ask Britain if we can buy Canada, an if we could, for how much. *'British response: As a whole, we refuse to sell Canada (and Canada says they don't want to sold either), but we do agree to the sale of the remote and sparsely populated northern Ellesmere_Island, Meighen_Island, Axel_Heiberg_Island and Prince_Patrick_Island for £5,000,000 as a gesture of good will. *'American response: '''We would like Nunavut, NW Territories and Yukon for $10 million. There is little natural resources besides timber, which can be found in all of Canada. *'British response:We agree, you can have most of it. We wish to wish to retain: Region 5, Northwest Territories; Region 6, Northwest Territories; Kivalliq Region (Nunavut), Sanikiluaq Island Municipality (Nunavut), Baffin Island, Whitehorse Municipality (Yukon), Teslin Municipality, (Yukon), Teslin Municipality (Yukon) and Watson Lake Municipality (Yukon). The bill- $7,500,000. *'''Denmark: We build some roads in Jutland. The Danish East Asiatic Company is promised another ocean-going diesel motor ship by the Burmeister & Wain shipyards, who will have completed it by July. Denmark will maintain it's neutrality in European political stuff. *'Canadian diplomatic offer:' We offer to sell the disputed 'Danish side' of tiny https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hans_Island to Denmark for £50,000. Category:WW1 rerun II (map game) Category:WWI Category:WW1 Category:First World War Category:World War 1 Category:World War I